Feudal Vindicators
A chapter of Renegade Space Marines. Under Heavy Construction. History Creation The Feudal Vindicators were created during the 26th Founding, the most recent one making them a rather young chapter when compared to their older Brethren. They were created from the gene seed of the Salamanders and are considered one of their descendants, upon their creation they were placed under the command of their Chapter-Master Damaeus Kalin who would soon lead them to the great battlefields of Ulferth and onwards towards their eventual revolt against the Imperium. Vast Deserts The planet of Ulferth is not one would find any large amount of human life anywhere above a few settlements of Outcasts and pirates. Yet the planet of Ulferth is below the surface one of the most resource rich planets within the Imperium. It was discovered by a group of fortune seekers looking for a place to settle down and get rich quick and finding the planet of Ulferth was their key to that dream, go forward a few years and the planet soon had several large settlements and mining operations on the planet surface, they helped supply the Imperium's Forge Worlds with fresh resources to manufacture with, the planet was soon a bustling and successful hub of mining and trade. This quickly changed when Da Fiendz showed up, a WAAAGH! under the command of Warboss Kruncher. He and his WAAAGH! landed on the planet surface and quickly began to sweep across it, barreling over the Planetary Defense Force and sweeping through mining settlement after another, destroying everything in their path with the full intention of keeping the captured humans as slave labor. The Imperium decided that for its first task and as a test of their mettle the Feudal Vindicators were tasked to retake the planet, led by Damaeus Kalin the chapter arrived on the planet just as the Orks were going for the planetary capital of Ulstein, the Space Marines blunted the Orks attack and then promptly counter attacked into the massive Ork horde, backed up by three Imperial Guard Regiments and the remnants of the PDF the Feudals were soon rolling the Orks back over the planet. Yet things were not to stay so well for Damaeus and his Marines, the Blood Angels had requested support on the planet of Aster where they were fighting a brutal battle against the Necrons. The Feudals were forced to send a part of their Chapter to support the Blood Angels on Aster adding to the manpower strains already placed upon them as the Imperial forces on the planet struggled to push the Orks back. Yet the Orks surprisingly stayed together, defeat after defeat would've broken the back of any other WAAAGH! but Da Fiendz seemed to be sticking together under the leadership of Kruncher. Yet the still were being pushed back across the planet and this brutal fighting was costing the Feudals dearly. The Feudals fought hard everyday trying to retake the land the planet but it was clear that the strains were slowly degrading the chapter. The Feudals looked upon their brothers on Aster with anger over them seemingly abandoning them and upon the Imperium for making them fight for this brutal planet. This was the start of their disillusionment. As Da Fiendz were pushed into a pocket on the planet and slowly being crushed the Imperial forces, soon Da Fiendz had been completely pushed off the planet. It was during this time that the Feudals began to question their loyalty to the Imperium and due to how strung out the Chaplains were amongst the companies there really wasn't much counteracting this growing resentment. As the anger grew towards their overlords, this resentment carried even up to the higher ups and the Chapter-Master Damaeus Kalin. He quickly decided that his devotion to the Imperium was misguided and his brothers on Aster were forfeit, taking the Battle Barge ''Imperator Pugno ''the Feudals went rogue. Hearing of this the Imperium declared Excommunicate Traitoris. The Riches of the Universe Determining to serve themselves the Feudals decided that they would fight only to increase their own power and to grow their wealth. They began small hitting only small fledgling colonies, easily taken down and easy to defeat. Yet as they grew more successful they began to move further into Imperial territory, fighting their way onto planet after planet. Their brothers meanwhile on Aster heard of their brothers excommunication and revolt against the Imperium, they viewed their brothers as having betrayed the Imperium and the Emperor so they set out with the sole goal of defeating their rogue brothers. The Feudals meanwhile began to prepare for their invasion of Everdorn, a swampy, muggy and rather creepy planet that is inhabited by several factions of Orks all fighting for control over the planets ore supply. The Feudals saw the foundation of their own empire on Everdorn and decided to pursue such goals, there hopes for the power and money needed to exact their revenge on Imperum seemed within reach if they just fought a little harder. The ''Imperator Pugno ''appeared over the planet several weeks later and soon began dropping the Feudals onto the planet surface, they quickly began to cut a swathe through the unorganized Orks who instead of uniting to fight the Feudals continued to fight one another and the Feudals. Soon the different bands of Orks on Everdorn were either defeated with their survivors doing hard labor or they had been butchered by the Feudals. The Feudals promptly began to harvest the ore underneath the planet surface and began to sell it off to whomever placed the best offer, this was mostly the smaller human empires throughout the Segmentum or to other Ork warbands. Yet this rein over the small planet was not to last long, their Loyalist brethren soon showed up above the planet. Having no real fleet beyond their Battle Barge and not wanting to risk their only means of escape the Feudals were forced to fight on the planet surface. As the Feudals were called to fight their brethren the guards at the mines became fewer and fewer and soon the Orks began to rise up against the Feudals. Albeit not many marines were lost during these uprisings they still caused the Feudals a great deal of headache and soon they found themselves fighting a two front war and quickly losing. So after realizing their situation was lost Damaeus led them to the ''Imperator Pugno ''and they fled the planet leaving the Orks and the loyalists to fight it out on the planet surface. The Feudals defeated but not broken after their ordeal on Everdorn decided to once again go on a raiding spree across the Imperium's outer colonies, meanwhile recruiting on feral worlds for new recruits. As they built up their numbers once again the Feudals turned to the Imperium once again and acted their revenge. Crossed Swords The Imperium is a vast place for those not familiar with its systems, and yet there stand out a select few planets that could be considered more valuable above all others, these are forge worlds. Massive industrial systems filled with more manufacturing, mining and economic abilities than we can imagine and protected by a sea of defenses from fleets of starships to massive Titans that patrol the planet's surface. yet it was one of these planets that the Feudals chose to attack, a relativley new Forge world in the sense that the industrialization of the world hasn't been built up as much as other worlds. The planet was Eris, the massive mines filled with ore and the manufacturing facilities were what the Feudals were after, in order to help fuel their war effort on the Imperium. The Feudals began the attack with the Pugno arriving over the planet, they fight their way through the meek Imperial forces and land the chpter on the planet and attack the Planetary Defense Force with the full weight of their chapter, they charge the PDF head on and quickly begin to fight their way through the defenses. Yet the PDF quickly throws up more defenses at every turn and the Feudals' attack quickly begins to cost them dearly. Above in orbit the Feudals loyalist brothers arrive, having fought their way off Everdorn they discover the Pugno in orbit and immediatley attack it, they then land forces on the surface to help reinforce the PDF. The Imperial forces all across Eris begin to mobilise. On the ground the Feudals continue to fight their way through the PDF and their loyalist brethren, all seems to be going well and when it appears they are about to breakthrough they are suddenly met by a regiment of Imperial Guardsmen backed up by several Titans. In orbit the Pugno is taking a beating from the loyalist fleet, putting up a good fight but still taking a heavy beating from the loyalist warships around it. On the ground the Feudals are taking heavy losses as they fall back in the face of overwhelming odds. The loyalists, Guardsmen, Titans an the remnants of the PDF are pushing the Feudals back through the streets of the planet. Damaeus decides to rally his men around their landing zone and wait for Pugno to pick them up, when the Pugno comes crashing through the clouds. Breaking up and on fire the Pugno crashes into the city, ripping up miles of industrial wasteland. The Feudals realize just how screwed they are and try to find another way out, led by Damaeus the survivors of the Feudals start to look for another way off the planet. After fighting their way past the Guardsmen and a company of their loyalist brethren the Feudals discover a supply ship, docked at one of the many loading docks in one of the many industrial complexes on the planet. They board her and fly her off the planet, managing to sneak past the reinforcing Imperial soldiers they fly to the feral planet of Cerberus. There they lie low and begin to rebuid their numbers along with figure out a way to gain another starship for their chapter. The Imperials followed them to Cerberus and deploy a regiment of Imperial Guardsmen, the 1st Apellos Infantry Regiment from the planet Apello. Museum pieces and Empires Cerbereus is a tough planet, filled with hostile wildlife, maneating plants, pirates, gangs, smugglers and a hostile chapter of greedy space marines. The people of the planet were mostly repulsed by the violence caused by the Brush war going on in their own backyards, the 1st Apellos were fighting hard to try and dislodge the Feudals but this proved easier said then done, the Guardsmen were unaccustomed to having to fight in the jungle, especially such a hostile one as Cerbereus. However they fought on bravley, taking on the hostile wildlife, plant and loacals along with the Feudals themselves. On the otherside of the fight the Feudals were anything but the defeated shell they had been when they arrived on Cerbereus they had slowly began to rebuild their ranks, recruiting the locals and training them, and transforming them into the tough, able combat soldiers that are Space Marines. They quickly proved themselves fighting the Guardsmen. Yet Damaeus sitting in a camoed tent in the middle of the jungle wanted something more than just to exist on this back water colony Damaeus wanted power and the only way he could get that was by conquering a planet and reaping the benefits, he knew such a task wasn't impossible but it was the holding onto the planet that was the hard part. The first issue that needed solving was actually getting off the planet. With few if any vehicles and only a little over 300 marines there wasn't much to carry. The only viable option for leaving Cerbereus was onboard the supply ship that had brought them to the planet. The ship had been painted jungle camo and had been uparmored by the chapters techpriests yet the thing was sitting in six feet of swamp water and rust covered the hull. It hardly seemed like the ideal ship to try and leave the planet in but it was all the marines had and so they took it. Luck seems to play a big part in the survival of the Feudals over the years and the fact that the Imperial fleet posted to monitor the space arounf Cerbereus was on the other side of the planet was one stroke of luck that few could deny. The supply ship left the planet with all 300 members and promplty headed for another system that was on the edge of the Imperium, the planet of Apellos. The ship more or less crash landed on Apello with the marines quickly spreading into the nearby woods when PDF troopers came to investigate. Yet this was a clever ruse setup by the Feudals, they had prepared the ship to look as if it had suffered catastrophic damage and had depressurized. The PDF and the local colonial authority assumed all aboard either died or left the craft in it's missing escape pods. The Feudals than quickly rallied around Damaeus who prepared to strike at the planetary capital, recruiting a few dozen more disaffected locals and swelling their ranks to 400 marines they prepared to launch their assault on the planetary capital of Anderson Bay. It was here where the Feudals would finally redeem themselves, they attacked without warning the small but bustling port. The PDF forces quickly rallied and tried to hold back the Feudals but they were far too disorganized to hold back the marines. As the PDF was beaten back by the Feudals the call was sent out for reinforcements, the 2nd Apellos Infantry Regiment completing their training on Apellos took up the call and albeit not fully prepared or fully manned the regiment reinforced the lines and helped hold the line for awhile until Damaeus flanked the defenders and forced them to fall back. Forced into the center of town the 2nd Apellos and the survivors of the PDF charged the Feudals with all members of the regiment perishing in the charge. The Feudals soon were the masters of Apello, they soon had the citizens of the planet working on building the new fleet for the Feudals and manufacturing a fleet of combat vehicles. In the background the Feudals quickly rebuilt their numbers recruiting many of the locals into their ranks and re-swelling their numbers back to 1,000 marines with countless support staff. The Feudal's fleet was soon nearing completion and their new shiny tanks and other vics were getting their first test run from their new operators. Else where in the Imperium the 1st Apellos Infantry Regiment heard about the fall of their homeworld and became enraged at the Feudals and themselves for having let this happen. They immediatly returned to Apello, defying orders from the Imperium to head to Everdorn where the Imperium was activley trying to take the planet back from the Orks. The 1st Apellos weren't alone either they were joined by the loyalist Feudal Vindicators (now calling themselves just The Vindicators) they left for Apello aboard the Vindicator's fleet. Arriving above Apello they were met by the fleet of the Feudals, dropping the 1st Apellos down onto the planet surface the Vindicators went to battle. To almost everyones suprise the Feudals greenhorn fleet went into battle and performed excellently, beating off countless attacks from Vindicator fighters and bombers they than engaged one another with their ship's main armaments blasting one another apart. On the surface the 1st Apellos quickly formed up and prepared to make their move on Anderson Bay, charging across the planet in their various arrays of vehicles they quickly put themselves on the map for the Feudals who intercepted them, setting up defenses the Feudals held 1st Apellos charge up and soon their access of attack was littered in destroyed vehicles and the corpses of their comrades. However the Apellos commander called in support from the fleet above and got it in the form of a massive bombardment of the Feudal's positions. This managed to kill three companies of the chapter and left the Feudals badly undetmanned as the next wave of Guardsmen swept across the land, mounted in vehicles and sure of their victory in space the guardsmen were surly to break the Feudals back and retake the planet. In space the exact opposite was happening, the Imperials fleet was being battered by the Feudals fleet as a mix of cunning and expert marksmenship brought ship after ship out of commission during the battle. The Imperials fought on bravley but they were soon outnumbered and outgunned. On the ground the Imperials were thrown back by tough resistance from the Feudals who despite their losses held the line. The 1st Apellos realized their losses were to great to carry on so they turned around and headed back to their ship, barely making it of the planet with the victorius if a bit damaged Feudal fleet circling the planet. For the next several weeks the Feudal fleet underwent repairs, as the Feudals consolidated their hold on Apello and finally solidified it. Meanwhile scouting ships were sent out to recon the nearby systems and found the planet of Falkner a planet covered in vast hinterlands, the air was filled with more soot than anything else and all but the most haridest of life survived there. It was on this planet that a scout ship located several obelisks and pyramids and upon further inspection a stricken ship, an Retribution class Battleship lying in the sands. Interested in learning of the ships origin a small scouting party was sent to the planet and found it turned into a battleground. An Ork clan called Da Fiendz had just arrived on the planet and having remembered them from their service on Ulferth and prepared for battle, also rising from the sands of the ancient planet were the Necrons coming to beat back the invaders of their ancinet planet. The Feudals called in for reinforcements as they went to recover the battleship and the Orks and Necrons began to battle over the surface of the planet. The Feudals 2nd Company arrived under command of Battle-Brother Tyco Ulres, reinforced with three land raiders they set off across the charred volcanic soil. The Orks and Necrons quickly took notice of their visitors but not wanting to off set the balance of troops on the front only sent a few raiding parties to try and slow them down. However realizing that they were going for the Battleship the Orks panicked, the weaponry and tech aboard the Battleship was the whole reason they had come here and when the Feudals arrived at the wreck and began to salvage the ship, inside the Feudals found a massive supply of tech from advanced plasma weaponry to massive plasma cannons, to powerful chainswords and bolters. But the best find was the location of a long since abandoned Imperial research facility where Vulkan their ancient Primarch had been designing a powerful array of defense sattelites that were to be deployed to defend Imperial Forge worlds. But before the Feudals could go back to Apello the Orks were upon them. Equipment Notable Marines Category:Renegade Chapter Category:26th Founding Category:Excommunicate Traitoris